CLANDESTINE MEETINGS 1
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Sequel to Looking for a Mate or Two. Must read first for this to make sense. Short peeks into the secret relationship between FeralxChancexJake as they aid her in breeding kittens to continue her Lynxoran heritage.


**CLANDESTINE MEETINGS ****#1**

_Author's Note: So many enjoyed my little piece about Feral/Chance/Jake in __**Looking for a Mate or Two **__and pleaded with me to write some more on them. Well, I still don't want to make a long chapter story about them so I hope you will settle for little peeks into their hidden relationship. _

"You're way too slow!" Snorted the lithe form racing ahead of a pair of toms scrambling as fast as they can to catch her on their junkyard obstacle course.

"Crud!" Jake panted. "She's not even breaking a sweat and I still can't catch her."

"Save your breath!" Chance snarled, heaving for air as he made a herculean effort to try and catch her before she made it to the top of the huge metal scrap heap.

She snickered to herself and felt no pity for the males trailing behind her. This was fun! She didn't have to hold back as she had to do with her enforcers. She could truly be herself and she was enjoying herself immensely.

Narrowing his eyes, Jake put on a burst of speed and literally flew up past Chance and finally reached her side as they both made a grab for the rope that swung over the water trap. Her paws had a hold of it first but Jake was not deterred as he grabbed it too and the two of them swung out over the water. The rope, unable to hold them both, broke and dropped them into the water.

She gasped as her head broke the surface followed immediately by Jake who wrapped his arms around her waist. While they treaded water, he slipped a paw up to her neck and pulled her close for a kiss.

She moaned hotly into his mouth. She was still exhilarated by the fierce race across the salvage yard so Jake's kiss sent her over the edge of desire. The kisses became more demanding and urgent.

She reached down to release Jake's already hard cock and kicked off her own pants then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jake groaned with lust as he felt her hot heat pressed against him. There was never any need to prep her much since she was always ready for either of them. He felt her shift and take him completely within her. Growling hotly, he took a deep breath and allowed them to sink into the water.

She was pleased by his actions and had taken a quick breath when she guessed what he intended to do. He rolled her body as he began to thrust furiously. They pressed their mouths together, sharing breath as they raced to climax.

A hot fire roared through them as they quickly approached completion. Jake suddenly shoved them to the surface just as they exploded. As their heads broke the surface, they roared out in sheer joy.

Grinning happily, Raven pulled away from Jake and swam for the shore. Jake grinned triumphantly then dived under the surface to retrieve their clothes before heading for shore himself.

Chance, waiting by the water's edge, reached down and helped Raven to her feet then swept her into another hot kiss. The scent of his masculine scent mixed with sweat was intoxicating to her and within moments she was ready for him. He pulled her up into his arms then slid them under her ass. She smiled wickedly and wrapped her legs around his waist as she had with Jake.

He had undone his pants and as soon as she was in position he plunged into without hesitation. She gave a cry of pleasure as Chance set a quick fiery pace. She kissed, bit and licked his face and neck as the fire rose higher and higher. She clenched around him and screamed. He grunted and thrust a couple more times before roaring his climax.

He held her for several minutes as they recovered, a dripping wet Jake coming up to their side.

"I won!" Jake smirked as he held her wet pants.

"Yeah, you did!" Chance admitted with a sigh. "But I least I came in at the finish."

"Hmm, you were both winners as far as I was concerned," Raven purred as she put her feet back down on the ground and took her pants back. Slipping them back on, she began to walk back to the garage. "I'm hungry, how about we order pizza and I pick up the tab?" She suggested.

"Now that sounds like a great idea!" Chance said warmly as he caught up to the sexy Lynxoran female and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a quick nuzzle on the neck. Jake rumbled an agreement as the three of them stepped into the garage.

Ever since they learned Feral's secret and made the unusual agreement to help her breed a litter, they had been secretly enjoying her company every chance they got.

On this beautiful Sunday, she had come over and, after making love, Jake suggested they do a round on their special obstacle course. The challenge would be to try and be the first to catch her and take her. It had been an exhilarating race.

It was a weird state of affairs and one Chance and Jake didn't think about too deeply. While on duty, she treated them just as she had before. The powerful Chief Enforcer calling them names or attempting to catch them or berate them whenever they interfered but in private they were anything but antagonistic.

Sometimes the pretense would get difficult, especially when she was in trouble but they were fast learning how to protect and defend her without anyone realizing what they were doing.

As weird as it was, the three were having the time of their lives. It was the best sex they'd ever had and the fact they didn't have to be careful made it even more intense.

The future looked bright so far. The only thing now was waiting for her to go into heat and the hope for kittens. Until then they would continue to live dangerously and defy the odds as they sought their pleasure from each other.


End file.
